Otto Preminger
Otto Ludwig Preminger , réalisateur américain d'origine autrichienne, né le à Wiznitz (en Autriche-Hongrie, aujourd'hui en Ukraine), et décédé le à New York (États-Unis). Biographie Otto Preminger travaille dans la troupe de Max Reinhardt dont il prendra la direction en 1933 pour y monter une cinquantaine de pièces avant d'émigrer aux Etats-Unis en 1934 du fait de ses origines juives. Il mène alors une activité abondante à Broadway de 1935 à 1940. C'est aussi à cette époque qu'il fait ses débuts à Hollywood, comme metteur en scène (Le Proscrit en 1938) et comme acteur pour la 20th Century Fox. Son accent autrichien le cantonne dans des rôles d'espions ou d'officiers nazis. C'est en 1945 que Preminger connaît le succès avec Laura (1944), polar psychologique, à la mise en scène virtuose et dont l'atmosphère fantastique avait subjugué le public. Gene Tierney y était superbe et le film est devenu culte. C'est l'époque des polars aux atmosphères troubles : Le Mystérieux docteur Korvo (Whirlpool, 1949) et Un si doux visage (Angel Face, 1952) confirment le talent de ce metteur en scène incontournable à la Fox désormais. Mais las du système hollywoodien et des concessions artistiques à Darryl Zanuck (patron de la Fox), il décide de produire seul ses films (grâce aux Artistes Associés) ce qui est d'une audace folle au début des années cinquante. Son premier film en indépendant sera La Lune était bleue (The Moon Is Blue, 1953), adaptation d'une pièce à succès de Broadway. Mais la Ligue de Décence et le Code Hays veulent en interdire certaines répliques. Preminger refuse : c'est un triomphe. S'ensuivront une série de films sur des sujets très sulfureux (pour l'époque) comme la drogue dans L'Homme au bras d'or, ou un procès "sexuel" dans Autopsie d'un meurtre ou encore la création de l'État d'Israël dans Exodus. Avec Gypsy Rose Lee, il a un fils qui deviendra scénariste, Eric Lee Preminger. Otto Preminger meurt en 1986 et repose dans le célèbre cimetière de Woodlawn Cemetery dans le Bronx à New York. Les cinéphiles, depuis les articles de François Truffaut ou de Jacques Rivette, lui vouèrent un véritable culte fondé d'abord sur la beauté, la précision, le "ouaté" de la mise en scène (immense expérience théâtrale de l'homme ; travelling à la grue, non sur rails et donc plus souple). Mais l'intelligence et la subtilité de ses films furent très souvent mentionnées, à une époque où les réalisateurs avaient la réputation d'être de simples "faiseurs", souvent incultes. Filmographie * 1931 : Die Grosse Liebe ou The Great Love * 1936 : Under Your Spell * 1937 : Charmante famille (Danger, Love at Work) * 1938 : Le Proscrit (Kidnapped) * 1943 : Margin for Error ou Clare Booth Luce's Margin for Error * 1944 : In the Meantime, Darling * 1944 : Laura * 1945 : Scandale à la Cour (US : A Royal Scandal, UK : Czarina) * 1945 : Crime passionnel (Fallen Angel) * 1946 : Quadrille d'amour (Centennial Summer) * 1947 : Ambre (Forever Amber) * 1947 : Femme ou maîtresse (Daisy Kenyon) * 1949 : La Dame au manteau d'hermine (That Lady in Ermine) - non crédité au générique * 1949 : L'Éventail de Lady Windermere (The Fan ou Lady Windermere's Fan) * 1949 : Le Mystérieux docteur Korvo (Whirlpool) * 1950 : Mark Dixon, détective (Where the Sidewalk Ends) * 1951 : La Treizième Lettre (The 13th Letter) * 1952 : Un si doux visage (Angel Face) * 1953 : La Lune était bleue (The Moon Is Blue) * 1953 : Die Jungfrau auf dem Dach * 1954 : La Rivière sans retour (River of No Return) * 1954 : Carmen Jones * 1955 : L'Homme au bras d'or (The Man with the Golden Arm) * 1955 : Condamné au silence (US : The Court-Martial of Billy Mitchell, UK : One Man Mutiny) * 1957 : Sainte Jeanne (Saint Joan) * 1958 : Bonjour tristesse * 1959 : Porgy and Bess * 1959 : Autopsie d'un meurtre (Anatomy of a Murder) * 1960 : Exodus * 1962 : Tempête à Washington (Advise and Consent) * 1963 : Le Cardinal (The Cardinal) * 1965 : Première Victoire (In Harm's Way) * 1965 : Bunny Lake a disparu (Bunny Lake is Missing) * 1967 : Que vienne la nuit (Hurry Sundown) * 1968 : Skido (Skidoo) * 1970 : Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Junie Moon (Tell Me That You Love Me, Junie Moon) * 1971 : Des amis comme les miens (Such Good Friends) * 1975 : Rosebud * 1979 : La Guerre des otages (The Human factor) Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1906 Catégorie:Décès en 1986